Will We Make It?
by EndlessLove42
Summary: Abigail Brennan has never been the same since her mother died. And now that her father's gone she thinks things might be brighter. Oh how far off she was. She's lived with her older brother Billy, and has found that she quite enjoys dinosaurs. But what happens when she goes on a trip over Isla Sorna? Is it going to be what she thought?
1. Chapter One: We're Going To Die

I saw my brother, Billy, flirting with the new recruit, Elizabeth. Has he no shame? Ugh, I walked over to them, intending to say something nice, but what came out was, "Once you two are done flirting, which by the way interferes with the work, Dr. Grant is here." Billy looked up at me and sighed, knowing I was beyond repair. I don't smile around people. Ever. By myself I'm fine, but with others I don't do so well. It's a long story, one I'm not going to get into right now anyway. Billy stood up, and ran over to Dr. Grant, bringing him into the tent with my taking up the rear. I wasn't really paying any attention as Billy showed him the raptor calling chamber, I have to act unimpressed.

I actually find dinosaurs to be really cool, I just can't let anyone know this because then they'll think I want to do something with my life. I do, but hey you know what I'm already going to say. Suddenly a wind blew into the tent and a man was at the opening, holding out his hand and saying, "Dr. Grant? I'm Paul Kirby, nice to meet you." Billy and Dr. Grant walked out of the tent, but I stayed behind, only to stare at Dylan. Sure he's eighteen, but that doesn't matter, in a few years I'll be old enough for him, and he will see how we were meant to be together. I sighed dreamily and he looked up, "Oh, hey squirt." Once we get passed the squirt thing we'll be all good. I waved and turned on my heel out of the tent.

I guess Billy and Alan, he said I was allowed to call him that now, have got a meeting with Mr. and Mrs. Kirby. I tagged along because there was nothing better to do, and Billy thinks I'm too young to be at the apartment by myself. I disagree, but oh well. Instead of sitting with the older people and doing nothing, Billy loaned me some money and I went to play pool. There were some old bikers playing there and I smirked, knowing I could beat them. I walked up to them, acting sweet and innocent and asked, "May I play with you?" The two of them looked at me and laughed, one of them saying, "Get out of here kid." "Please?" I put on my puppy dog face and stated, "I don't know anything about pool and would love to learn. We can even play for money, I bet you'll be better than me though." They glanced at each other and biker number two caved, "Alright, you go first." They cleared the table and I took the first shot. I got two in one try and they looked at me in amazement, "Beginners luck?"

I got to go again, and throughout the whole game I think they got to go like, hmm? Zero times. I gained 200 bucks twenty minutes later and as I was counting, I started to walk away, but I felt someone grab my jacket and pull me back. Biker number one, "Look here kid, you tricked us and we don't plan on letting you walk out of here with our money." "Um, excuse me? The bet was for money, and I won. Fair and square." I pulled my arm away and poked him in the chest as I spoke, "So deal with it." He was steaming now and he actually lifted me up by my shirt, not so nice. He was honestly about to punch me and a crowd had started to gather. I squealed and said, "Look,, I'm sorry. You can have all your money back, just don't hurt me." I know I may seem tough, but I'm rather scared of pain, long story from my childhood. Biker two popped up and laughed, "Don't think so kiddo. You're not getting away that easily." Just as number one wound up I screamed, "Billy!" I closed my eyes and tried to not think of the pain, but it never came. I opened my eyes just as Billy sacked the old guy in the face. Thank you Billy.

After a lecture as long as the Declaration of Independence, I was forced to come along with Billy and Alan on the plane ride over Isla Sorna. Instead of spending the evening with my grandmother. Truthfully, I this is awesome! I can't believe I get to see real dinosaurs! I took a nap on the way there, only because I didn't want to have to listen to everyone talk. I woke up to Billy shaking me and saying, "Abigail, we're here. Come on, get up." I opened my eyes and almost smiled at Billy. Almost. I got up and looked out the window. What? We were on the ground. "Billy, how come-" I turned around, but he was trying to get Alan up off the floor. Guess he went unconscious. I shrugged and walked outside into the humid air. Cooper, Nash, and Udesky were getting guns and heading into the forest. Well, that isn't the smartest idea. Mrs. Kirby was yelling into a megaphone for people names Ben and Eric. That's an even dumber idea. Alan and Billy walked out then and Alan asked, "Who hit me?" Mr. Kirby started to apologize for something I was asleep for and Alan repeated, "Who hit me?" "Ah, that would be Cooper." He pointed to him running into the forest. "Would you tell your wife to stop, that is a very bad idea!" Mr. Kirby turned to his wife, "Amanda! Dr. Grant says that's a bad idea!" She turned around, "What?!" "That's a bad idea!" "What's a bad idea?!" just as she said this a very loud roar came from the jungle and I heard shots being fired. Billy and Alan walked forward a little and Billy said to no one in particular, "T-rex?" "No, it sounds bigger." Alan answered him. Just then Nash and Udesky came running out screaming stuff like, "We have to go now!" Mrs. Kirby turned around and ran with them, and as I was absent minded, I started to walk forward, toward the sound. Idiot.

"Abigail!" Billy grabbed my hand and pulled me after him. As I got on I heard Alan ask, "What about that other guy?!" Udesky answered as he tried to get him on, "Cooper's a professional, he can handle himself!" More shooting, "Get on now!" I sat down, buckled up and tried not to listen to anyone else, something bad was happening and I didn't want to know what. I sat across from Billy with Alan behind me. We were going really fast and someone ran out in front of us, Cooper. Alan moved forward a little and pointed saying, "That's Cooper!" I heard Nash up front, "Stop it Coop, you know I can't stop this plane. Get out of the way!" Suddenly a huge dinosaur, bigger than a T-rex, ran out and scooped Cooper up. I screamed, "Ahhh!" We lifted up, and hit the front of the plane on the things spine. We were sent spinning into the trees and lost a lot of our plane. So much of it that we weren't getting out of here any time soon. As we were smacking trees I screamed, "Billy!" I felt him grab my hand tried hard not to smile, despite the situation. He's a great brother. We stopped and were lodged in some trees. Not the best spot to be with a hungry dinosaur out there. Alan got up and opened the door with Billy behind him. He closed it and said, "We haven't landed yet." I sighed and told them, "Well, we're gonna die." I told you, I'm a negative person.


	2. Chapter Two: Escape

Billy turned to me, anger clearly plastered on his face. "Can't you be positive for once in your life!?" "What?" Billy has never once yelled at me before, I didn't know what to do. I was dumbfounded. "Everywhere we go, you're always so negative! You need to be positive! Especially in this situation!" He marched towards me as the people up front were talking and trying to get a signal. He was pointing at me and if I were not around this many people I would've started crying. "Well, I'm sorry! Sorry I'm not good enough for you! This is how I am!" Alan was trying to intervene, but I pushed him out of the way and got closer to Billy. "Do you know how tough it is?! Trying to introduce you to people as my sister! You're no sister I would've asked for!" I had nothing to say to that at first, and Billy's face went from anger to shock. From his own words. "Abigail..." "Fine! From now on, you're no brother of mine." His face now contorted into hurt. I don't care, he doesn't know what I went through. He got to live away from our parents when I was young. I wasn't so lucky. I turned away from him and walked to the front of the plane and I saw it. The dinosaur from before, he was looking into our plane with one eye, just watching us as if sizing us up. Mrs. Kirby and I screamed at the same time. Everyone looked in our direction as it disappeared. "What's wrong?" Mr. Kirby asked us. We didn't say anything.

Suddenly the plane started to move and I had to grab onto something to keep from falling. I was in front of Mrs. Kirby as the front of the plane was ripped from the end as if it were nothing. Nash and Udeskey ran towards the back as the dinosaur stuck it's head in. Nash fell on top of me as I was running. I fell down and I heard a crunch like when a character in a movie is killed by something. As if on cue, I heard Nash screaming bloody murder, and I turned my head just enough to see his leg getting munched on inside the things mouth. As he was being pulled out, he grabbed my leg and I started screaming as well. I couldn't grab anything and I was being pulled closer and closer to the edge. "Abigail!" Billy was still acting like an older brother; and even though I didn't want him to, I was still happy he was trying. I screamed even more as we were pulled over the edge, not before my hand was grabbed by someone elses. I couldn't see who though, I was just hanging there after all.

Nash had let go because the person holding on to me held on tight. I watched as Nash fell to the ground, still trying to get away. I looked away as the dinosaur bent down to end his life. As soon as that was over, it roared so loud, I wanted to cover my ears, but that was so obviously not going to happen. I was pulled up then and I found my rescuer to be Alan. "Thanks Alan. I owe you a lot." "Let's talk about that later, for now get back!" I looked just as the thing came running over to us and I ran to the back. It pushed us and kept pushing until we were falling to the forest floor. I screamed as we hit the bottom and then that cut short and turned into a grunt. The plane fell so it was right side up and we ended up in a seat. Mrs. Kirby looked out the window, and seeing the thing coming closer, she ran outside, trying to get away. Bad idea. As soon as I saw her get up, I knew what she was doing, I ran after her screaming, "Mrs. Kirby! Get back here!" I grabbed her arm and tried to get her back, I felt arms around me and turned to see Alan pulling us back. "Amanda!" We were running back to the plane and as Mr. Kirby saw the thing close to us he ran back inside. We all huddled together and I screamed as it pushed down on the plane and rolled us around. The glass in the windows broke as it pushed down even more. It stuck it's head in, trying to find us and each time it went up we all took the chance to run out of the way, to the opening in the plane. I was last and I couldn't find the strength to do it, I admit. I was scared. "Come on Abigail!" Billy was trying to get me out of the back, but I couldn't do it. "I can't! I'm too scared!" "It'll be okay! I promise!" One thing about Billy. He always, ALWAYS kept his promises. So, I knew it would be okay.

As soon as the thing went up, I went out. I screamed as he stuck his head back in as soon as I passed. Alan screamed, "This way!" We started running through the forest until we were to a clearing in the woods. We ran out into the open, birds flying away from us in horror of the monster. I saw another opening into the forest up ahead and there was no way that thing could get in. We all made it, thankfully. I started heaving big breaths, knowing I forgot my inhaler in my bag. Yea, I have asthma. Physical induced asthma, you may think it makes me seem like I'm very out of shape. But I try to go on a run everyday, I'm very athletic, but I still have it. Billy must have noticed too, because before we moved on he bent next to me asking, "Are you okay?" I got up, glared at him and asked, "Why would you care anyway? I'm not a good enough sister to spend your worries on." I snapped at him and he snapped right back, "Well, I thought we weren't siblings." "That's right." With that I marched right behind Alan as he pulled some branches out of the way. Right behind it, there was a dead dinosaur carcass and it's ribs were showing, blood all over. Flies, and stench. Awful stench. I gagged in disgust and Alan said, "It's alright. It's dead."

Really? But then a T-rex came up from behind the thing, it's flesh in it's mouth. Ew. Alan told us quietly, "Nobody move a muscle." We didn't listen, we turned and ran him close behind our heels. As we ran out into an opening in the woods, I saw what I didn't want to see. That thing with the large spine. I heard Udeskey scream, and I thought we were done for as soon as it roared. But it wasn't roaring at us; but instead at the T-rex. I sighed gratefully and started running with the others. I looked behind me to see them start to fight, and Alan fell into a deep ditch like thing and I stopped. The T-rex stepped on him and I screamed, "Alan!" I ran forward, not thinking about myself and grabbed Alan, almost getting stomped on in the process. I pulled him up and we dodged just as the T-rex fell and the other one won. We ran and ran even harder when we heard it roar.

Now we're catching our breath from all the running, Alan and I just ran in with the others and I could tell Billy was worried. I guess he was wondering what had happened to me. I saw his feet starting to move toward me, but I guess he changed his mind. I stared at him, trying to think of something to say and I heard a punch behind me. I turned as saw that Alan had hit Mr. Kirby. Mrs. Kirby ran forward and held out her hands in front of her husband, "Please don't." Alan looked at her and then Mr. Kirby, "You have some explaining to do Mr. Kirby." After learning of them losing their son, I had more respect for them. They did a lot to get Eric back and are still trying even though the chances aren't very high that we'll live. Billy asked, "You let a fourteen- year old go para-sailing alone?" "I envy that kid." I mumbled and received a glare from him. Mrs. Kirby told us, "No! He wasn't alone, he was with a friend." The Kirby's looked at each other and Mr. Kirby said, "Amanda and I divorced a year ago." Go figure, he continued, "We did everything we could. We called the U.S. Embecy, that's OUR US Embecy. They said they couldn't do a damn thing and that we should just give up."

Alan stopped him there, "And what makes you think that I can help you?" "Well, you were on the island." I started laughing, I couldn't help it. These people were really stupid. Billy told them, "That was Isla Nublar. This is Isla Sorna." Udesky finally piped in, "So there are two islands with dinosaurs on them." I started laughing even harder. This just gets better and better. I turned to Paul and Amanda, I can't call them the Kirby's. I'm not sure if she still has his name. "Seriously?! You think Alan is so great, yet you don't even think to do your research. And now because of you, we've all been dragged into this hell whole. So, you know, thanks." They just stared at me, I guess they didn't think they'd be yelled at by a fourteen year old. We started walking away and Paul said, "Dr. Grant. We're not leaving without our son." Udesky, Paul, and Amanda were behind us, standing their ground. Alan told them, "Then you can go and look for him. Either way, you probably won't get off this island alive." We started walking away and I heard them talking to each other. I poked Billy in the ribs, "See. I'm not the only negative one here." I saw him smile a little in the corner of my eye. I want Billy back. I'm not mad at him. I was just hurt, and I need him. Especially if I'm going to survive this.


	3. Chapter Three: We Were Being Paid?

Well, after a very long argument about what to do, we decided to go back to the plane and recover what we could. The only people against it were Paul and Amanda. Of course, the only reason is because they want to find their son. I was inside of the plane, looking for my bad. I know I had brought it...at least I think I did. "Looking for this?" Turning around, I found Billy holding my bag with on finger and a smirk on his face. I was in a grouchy mood and let's just say my response wasn't very kind. Even for me. "Don't use that language with me young lady!" I had grabbed my bag from him and I sighed turning around to face him. "Look, I'm sorry Billy. I'm just kind of freaking out here. You know, because we're probably going to die and all. Plus, I'm worried that thing will come back. I feel like I know it's name, it's on the tip of my tongue." "It'll come to you. And on the subject of dying, if we do die, I don't want to die on bad terms with you." I sighed with relief, grateful that I didn't have to be the one to bring it up.

"I'm glad you brought that up, Billy I'm really sorry. I was just mad and sad and all my emotions were mixed up with the plane crash." For some reason, I found myself holding back tears. I guess he sensed this because he pulled me into a hug. "Hey, it's okay kid. I was pretty harsh on you too. I love you, you know that right?" I nodded and told him, "Yea, I know. And Billy?" "Yea?" "Don't call me a kid, especially in this situation. I'm acting like anything but a kid." "You're right Abby." I hugged him once more and told him, "Now go away, I want to change." He chuckled and walked away from me. I changed into this- Not my design! and without the scarf!*

I took my bag and threw it around my shoulders, walking over to Billy and Alan. Alan was just asking Billy, "How would you classify it Billy?" Billy was taking picture of the dinosaurs footprints. I was still trying to remember the name, ugh! I read a book all about dinosaurs, and I know that one was in there. I also did a lot of research in case someone needed to know anything at the site. Billy looked up, "Well, it's a super predator." Yea, like THAT wasn't obvious enough. Alan just nodded his head and Billy decided on it, "Suchimimus.-" He made a gesture with his hands, making a snout and saying, "the snout." Alan shook his head this time, "No, think bigger." "Baryonyx?" "Not with that sail." Suddenly it hit me! I barged into the conversation, "Spinosaurus Aegypticus." They both looked at me, equally surprised. I told Billy, "Hey, you're right. It just popped into my head." I heard him mutter, "I didn't actually think you knew it." "Heard that! And yea, I did research on dinosaurs." They both asked, "Why?" "Well...I kind of like dinosaurs. Although I have to admit, this experience already is starting to bring them way down on my list of things to study. Not that I actually study important things like Math and Science." Truly, I don't. That stuff doesn't really interest me. I like adventurous stuff, things I can get into the field with. But I'll tell you, this is as close to the field I ever wanna get again!

They kept on with the conversation, Billy saying, "Spinosaurus. I don't remember that on Ingen's list." Alan answered, "That's because it wasn't on their list, and it makes me wonder what else they were up to." "Hold on! That wasn't on there list? What kind of other things do you think are out here then?" Alan shook his head and told me, "I don't know." I sighed, knowing that was the best answer I was going to get. Billy looked over as Paul, who was trying to get his back pack on and looked mighty stupid while trying. He doesn't look like the kind of guy who could climb mountains and go into space. I leaned towards Billy and asked him, "Didn't you say he climbed K2?" "Yea, because that's what he told us." Hmm, suspicious.

We walked towards Paul and Billy asked him, "So, Mr. Kirby tell me, when you climbed K2, did you base camp at twenty-five or thirty thousand feet?" Paul looked like he was trying to think of the best answer and finally said, as confidently as he could, "Thirty thousand feet, w-we were pretty close to the top." Ha! That's at least a thousand feet above! Billy looked down and back up and told him, "You were about a thousand feet above it, actually." I'm just going to call him Mr. Kirby because Paul sounds too grown up for me. Mr. Kirby looked as though he had been caught, "No, no, that's a common mistake-" "Mr. Kirby. There's no such thing as Kirby Enterprises is there?" Alan decided to finally hop into this interrogation. Mr. Kirby looked guilty as he told us, "It's Kirby Paint and Tile Plus. The plus stands for bathroom fixtures. We're in the Westgate Shopping Center, Enid, Oklahoma."

Yea, like anybody cares where you come from. Billy asked him, "So I don't supposed that check you wrote us is any good." I looked at him, disbelieving, "We were being paid?!" He lowered his voice so only I could hear him, "I was planning on telling you." "When? As we're having tea in the stomach of some giant carnivorous dinosaur?" He chuckled a little and we both turned to walk away. Alan was saying, "This is good. This is good." "Now, I will pay you the money, no matter what." "Here we are in the worst place in the world, and we're not even being paid." We were walking down a trail, Mr. Kirby at our heels. "Alright, now wait, guys. Hold on, I'll make it up to you. If you ever do a bathroom or a kitchen-" "Shut up!" He was cut off by me yelling at him and Alan laughed, "I can see how you two are related." Billy and I both laughed at that.

We were walking through the jungle and Mrs. Kirby just out of the blue started yelling, "Eric!" "Quiet!" Alan yelled at her, good thing too because I was about to make a not so nice comment to her. The Kirby's just bother me a lot, probably because they're the reason we're here. I like Udesky though, he's cool. And then Mr. Kirby yelled at her too, "Would you stop that? Dr. Grant says this is very dangerous territory." I love how he can't call him Alan as though he isn't good enough to. Well, I guess he kind of isn't. Mrs. Kirby told him, "Look, maybe we should split up or something. We could cover twice as much ground." "Dr. Grant says that's a bad idea." "Dr. Grant. Dr. Grant says." "Well, what's the good of hiring an expert if we're not gonna use his advice?" I could see Billy turning to say something to me already. But, it couldn't be helped. I was passing right by them and commented, "Hired? More like tricked."

I walked far ahead of them, but could still here them arguing. Mrs. Kirby chose to ignore what I said. Good idea too, if she starting fighting with me, she wouldn't win. She instead told him, "Yeah, except Dr. Grant isn't looking for Eric. He's looking for the coast." You should be too, I bet you probably won't find your son. I decided to refrain from telling them this because that would be a little over the top I guess. "Ok, fine go ahead and scream. Then when that Tricycloplots attacks you, don't come crying to me." I have to admit, I'm like Mr. Kirby more and more. He's actually pretty funny. "Oh, don't worry about that." "What?" "Nothing." "What did you say?" "Nevermind." "What did you say?" "God, Paul, just drop it!" I see why they got divorced. Udesky told Billy, "If we split us, I'm going with you guys." Wise decision Udesky. Wise decision.


	4. Chapter Four: Into The Herd

We were walking and suddenly we came across and opening in the jungle that had a parachute hanging from a tree. Mr. and Mrs. Kirby went running towards it both screaming, "Eric!" Alan was trying to get them to be quiet and Mr. Kirby stopped shouting as he stared at something. Mrs. Kirby continued, "Eric!" Alan finally shut her up telling her, "Mrs. Kirby! Mrs. Kirby the chances are remote they're still in the vicinity." Mr. Kirby ran towards the thing he was staring at and I looked closer to see it was a life vest. "Young adult." He said kind of quietly. "Hey guys!" Udesky was calling them, but Billy, Alan and I stayed by the parachute, observing it. Something wasn't right about it. If I looked really really close I could just see what looked like a man. That can't be right. A noise starting coming from the guys over there and Billy and Alan walked towards them. I stayed behind though. I was trying to untangle the ropes from the trees. Without success. I sighed and walked over to everyone else. They were watching a video camera. Mrs. Kirby was saying, "I shot this the morning they disappeared." "He's alive, I know he's alive. We're gonna find him." Mr. Kirby was trying to comfort her, but even I could hear the uncertainty in his voice.

I stumbled over to Billy and Alan, because there were things all over the forest floor! Alan asked Billy, while looking up at the parachute, "Can you fly one of those?" Billy looked at it, unsure, "Maybe, as long as the sail's not torn." "Well, let's take it. If we spot a plane, it might be a good way to get attention." Billy and Alan started to pull it down, just as it fell and headed right towards me. It was in fact a man as I had thought, but before it could hit me, I ducked. That was a close one. Mrs. Kirby wasn't so lucky. She got all tangled in it and started freaking out screaming, while everyone was trying to get it off of her. "Stop, hold on Amanda!" Mr. Kirby was trying to calm her down. "AHHHH! Oh my God, it's Ben!" Oh, well that sucks. Just got divorced and now her boyfriend's a skeleton. She got untangled and made a weird shivering like motion and ran away. Alan yelled to Mr. Kirby, "Get her back Mr. Kirby!" As Mr. Kirby ran after he, we got the skeleton down and off of the parachute. And boy did that smell wonderful! Not. Billy, Alan, and I were rolling up the parachute as Mr. Kirby called, "Dr. Grant! You should come look at this!" He got up, and I followed suit. All of us leaving Billy to roll it up by himself.

When we got there, Mr. and Mrs. Kirby were standing looking at what they called us over for. There weer nests. Lost of nests. Alan looked at all of them, and silently said, "Raptor!" "WHAT?" "Shhh!" He quietly yelled at me. Oops, chances are that they might be around. Stupid Abigail. We started to walk away because this was probably not the best place to be and Mr. Kirby was telling Mrs. Kirby, "We're gonna find him, you listening to me? We're gonna find him. The kid's got resources. Remember what it was like to try to ground him?" I'm really starting to like this Eric kid more and more. Maybe I shouldn't say kid, he's the same age as me and I didn't want Billy to call me a kid. Speaking of which, where is Billy? I think Alan read my mind because he stopped and asked, "Where's Billy?" Both of us stopped and turned around as everyone kept going. Mr. and Mrs. Kirby looking like they didn't really care. But sure, when they're son goes missing we all have to act like it's the number one important thing.

We ran through some trees and found Billy, clipping up his bag. "What are you doing?" Alan asked, kind of irritated. "I was photographing the nest." Billy was kind of out of breath, like he usually is when he does something bad. Hmmmm. "Don't do that again." "I'm sorry." He sort of laughed as he said it like he didn't know it was such a bad thing to do. Billy had done something, Alan hasn't known him as long as me, so he can't tell he's lying. But, I know he's done something wrong. "If I lose you, it's just me and the damn tourists." I laughed and registered what he said. "Hold on! What am I? Already dino lunch?" They laughed and me and Billy patted my head like I was a dog. I yanked away from him and stuck me tongue out. The nerve of those two!

We came across a building that looked really beaten up, but so far the nicest thing I've seen yet. Mr. Kirby was telling us, "I bet you Eric's in there. Don't you? I'd bet my bottom dollar." He ran ahead of us, Mrs. Kirby at his heels. Alan went ahead and so did Billy and Udesky. Bill asked him, "What do you think it is?" "As far as I'm concerned, it's the Four Seasons." I chuckled, oh Udesky. Well, I guess that was pretty true. I started walking behind them and heard a noise from behind me when we were just walking into the building. I stopped as everyone else went ahead inside. I looked around and I swear I saw a tail just running behind the building. I ran inside, not planning on telling anyone in case I was going insane.

"Eric!" Mr. Kirby was yelling for him and Mrs. Kirby yelled, "Paul, don't!" She shook her head and I mumbled, "Hypocrite." I got a nasty look from her, but I gave her one right back. She was really getting on my nerves now. She walked forward and we all stopped. There was a phone. An actually phone. She said, "What the hell?" And grabbed the phone, putting it to her ear. I held my breath, and let it out as she slammed the phone down. Of course, no service. We walked up some stairs and found vending machines. As though my stomach knew, it started to growl. Billy laughed at me as Mr. Kirby was searching through his pockets, saying, "Who's got some change? It only takes quarters. I got, like- I got a buck ten." I laughed at how much of a good guy he was. I poked Billy and when he looked at me, I nodded at the other vending machine. He understood and went over to it, kicking a whole in it. I laughed when Mrs. Kirby yelped because she hadn't been expecting it.

I smiled gratefully when Billy threw me some Fritos. My favorite. Yum, I stayed behind waiting for Mr. Kirby as he tried to kick a whole in the machine. Without any luck; he just groaned in pain. I chuckled a little at his feeble attempt, and continued down the stairs with everyone else. I was enjoying my food and when I was done, I just dropped it on the ground. Littering was probably the least of my worries now. I looked around and saw everywhere incubators, and broken egg shells laying on the ground. There were cases of dinosaurs hooked up to machines and I found it interesting. I was walking by them and heard Mrs. Kirby ask, "This is how you make dinosaurs?" Alan answered her, "No, this is how you play God." I took that into thought as I was looking at each failed attempt of a dinosaur. I stopped at one that looked pretty much like a success. It looked fine to me and as I looked closer I swear it's eye moved. I knotted my eyebrows in confusion and that's when it jumped out from behind it and tried to get at me. I screamed, "Ahhh! BILLY!" They all looked at me and saw what had happened, I was running and felt someone grab me to hurry me up. Billy. I'm so glad he's here with me.

We ran around a corner and saw cages everywhere, Alan shouted, "This way! This way!" We ran down the hall and tried to open the door of one of them, without success. Billy and I were still trying to get it opened as the Velociraptor came into view. Everyone else ran into a different cage and locked it. Billy and I managed to get it open and hurry inside just as it ran towards us. We slammed it shut, but the thing was strong and pushed against us, making the door come inside the cage. We were trapped against the side and I could hear the other guys yelling to get it's attention. Suddenly everyone went quiet and I looked up, understanding why. It was starting to climb the top, no way! Billy screamed, "Push! Push!" I fought off my urge to say 'I'm not giving birth!' and I just started pushing the door with all my might. I was grunting from pushing so hard, finally we got it to hit the other side as it got over the top. We locked it against the side and the rest of the guys joined us as we started running.

The thing started to caw and I couldn't believe that it was actually climbing out of it. Alan stopped and stared at it in amazement, "My God. He's calling for help." I grabbed his arm, "Come on!" We started running, and I was sticking close to Alan because everyone else was far ahead. We came through some bushes and long grass, but I could still hear it cawing and I heard others answer. As we came into a clearing there were dinosaurs running everywhere! I was just glad they were herbivores. Alan shouted, "Head to the herd!" Great, I might get trampled. I saw Billy fall up ahead and lose his bag. He kept running, but looked back to search for it. Alan grabbed it as we were running and he shouted once more, "Head for the trees!" I followed close to him as we came into the jungle once more. I guess I wasn't going insane;that's a good thing. Let's just hope into the trees was a good order.


End file.
